<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pacman by Bymboogles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575352">Pacman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bymboogles/pseuds/Bymboogles'>Bymboogles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Break Up, Christmas, Dating, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Graduation, Kissing, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Sad Ending, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bymboogles/pseuds/Bymboogles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Throughout the year, Shouyo thinks Tobio has had an infinite amount of chances to make "the move".</p><p>The first chance is on Monday the following week.</p><p>The second chance is on Shouyo's birthday.</p><p>The third chance is on Christmas.</p><p>—</p><p>Or</p><p>Shouyo is waiting for Tobio to initiate the first move towards their first kiss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pacman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was supposed to come out a while ago, but life got in the way a bit.</p><p>Anyways, this is inspired by Pacman by eaJ, and it's a great song, so go listen to it here: https://youtu.be/i0MrGb1hT2U</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"As long as I'm here, you're invincible."</em>
</p><p>Those were the words Hinata Shouyo spoke in his first year of high school.</p><p>But now that he is graduating, he realizes how much has changed over the last three years.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Kageyama Tobio is sharp as ever. In fact, his skills are so polished that whoever knows him would be surprised to see him not get scouted for one of the best teams in the world.</p><p>Tobio practices on his own, he claims, but most times Shouyo is there too.</p><p>This weekend is one of his alone nights.</p><p>He sets his phone on silent, like he always does when practicing. Then the phone is thrown into a corner of his gym bag somewhere, and Tobio gets started.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Shouyo is the one that confessed.</p><p>After practice one day during their second year, he comes up to Tobio with a cheeky smile.</p><p>"I'm in love with you, Bakageyama!"</p><p>It's clear there's no stutter in his speech.</p><p>Tobio scoffs. "Do you expect me to say something?"</p><p>Shouyo's heart flutters for a nervous second as he fidgets. "Do you love me back?"</p><p>The tall boy blushes, and covers his face with a hand. "How am I supposed to answer that? D-dumbass!"</p><p>He tries to hide further behind his hand when Shouyo begins his usual trail of strange sounds and noises. Of course, there's also the outrageous facial expressions that pair with each.</p><p>"Does it make your heart feel like <em>hwaa!!</em> and <em>woosh! </em>if you think about dating me? Or does it make your heart feel like <em>ehh...</em> and <em>hmph </em>instead?"</p><p>Tobio shoves his free hand in Shouyo's face. "What kind of question is that? How do you even come up with these stupid things?"</p><p>He grabs his things to leave the club room, but whispers under his breath.</p><p>"I guess it makes my heart feel like <em>woosh</em>."</p><p>Tobio rushes out without another word, but Shouyo is grinning from ear to ear.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
They began dating shortly after.</p><p>According to Shouyo, they've already done most things couples are supposed to do. They've held hands, met each other's parents, and walk home together after school. But something thing they haven't done yet is kiss, whether it's on the cheek or the other's lips.</p><p>It's been one year together, and Shouyo, now in his third year of high school, is still waiting. But he's okay with that. As long as he gets to date Tobio-kun.</p><p>It's the weekend when Shouyo decides to call his boyfriend to tell him about his day.</p><p>He brings the phone to his ear, and is quickly brought to the voicemail message. He tries again, only to be met with the same robotic voice.</p><p>Shouyo is Shouyo though, so he doesn't give up until he calls Tobio 16 times.</p><p>He doesn't bother with a 17th attempt, and instead sends a text.</p><p><em>Tobio!!</em> he types. <em>Why aren't you answering my calls???</em></p><p>He stares at the phone for a full 30 seconds. There's no ding, no vibration, nothing.</p><p>He throws the device onto his bed, following it with himself next.</p><p>Then he's back up again, and running into the yard with an old volleyball in hand. Might as well make good use of this free time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tobio wipes the sweat from his face and walks to the gym bench. The bench is empty except for his bag, his black Karasuno jacket, and a yellow water bottle.</p><p>He lunges for the bottle first, and takes a long, satisfying gulp.</p><p>Then he rummages through his bag for a clean towel.</p><p>In the process, his fingers find the small blue phone, and he flips it open. The screen is flooded with notifications, all from Shouyo.</p><p>Tobio scrolls through them, but notices that they're mostly missed calls. He turns his phone back to sound before checking his messages.</p><p>Sure enough, there's a text from Shouyo too.</p><p>Tobio reads it and smirks.</p><p>"Ah, I should text him back," Tobio mutters aloud to himself.</p><p>Then he glances at the time. Crap, he needs to get home soon.</p><p>Packing his things in a hurry, he closes the phone and shoves it away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shouyo comes back inside and collapses dramatically onto his bed.</p><p>His forehead lands on something hard, and he gets up to scold Natsu for leaving stuff on his bed. Then he realizes it's his phone, and gets excited.</p><p>Opening it quickly, he checks the screen, but ends up closing it just as fast.</p><p>There is no sign that Tobio saw his calls or text.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Tobio!" Shouyo shouts in the school courtyard on the way to morning practice. "Tobio, are you here yet?"</p><p>He turns a corner and runs smack into his boyfriend's chest.</p><p>While Tobio immediately pulls away, flustered from the sudden contact, Shouyo begins rambling.</p><p>"Why didn't you pick up any of my calls the other day? You didn't read my text either!"</p><p>Tobio bites his bottom lip. "I was busy." He pauses before continuing, "My schedule is going to be full for a while, so don't call me too much."</p><p>He dashes into the club room, Shouyo following quickly behind.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
This week, a particular orange haired third year is trying to plan a date for him and his boyfriend.</p><p>Everyday, Shouyo talks to Tobio about fun date places.</p><p>They can go to the zoo, or check out a museum if they're up to it. Even better yet, a trip to an amusement park or festival would be great!</p><p>But everytime, the response from Tobio is the same: "I just want to play volleyball."</p><p>When Shouyo questions him about it, Tobio shrugs. "I don't see the point in hanging out otherwise," is his resoning.</p><p>"It's not just 'hanging out' ", Shouyo complains. "It's a date! And we should do things besides volleyball every once in a while!"</p><p>Tobio shrugs again. "Sure. You choose a place then."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They end up going to the aquarium, and it turns out that Tobio has a rivalry with jellyfish.</p><p>Shouyo has a fun time, especially when Tobio buys him a clownfish plush towards the end.</p><p>"Hey, Tobio-kun?" Shouyo asks at the bus stop afterwards. "Do you want to come over to my place?"</p><p>Tobio is silent while he makes up his mind. "Why not," he decides.</p><p>Then Shouyo becomes a happy little sunshine, and is beaming smiles by the time the bus arrives.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Let's cuddle!"</p><p>Shouyo runs to his bed and waits for Tobio to do the same.</p><p>The only one home is Shouyo's mom, who's already met her son's boyfriend multiple times.</p><p>The middle blocker is holding his arms out, waiting for Tobio to collapse inside of them. His blankets are ready to wrap them both, but Tobio is taking an eternity to walk through the bedroom door.</p><p>"Tobio-kun, are you coming?" Shouyo's excitement begins to dim.</p><p>The tall boy nods his head, and finds his way to Shouyo's arms.</p><p>They soon end up sprawled next to each other under the blankets, their ankles intertwining and arms around each other.</p><p>"What did you think of the aquarium?" Shouyo asks, playing with his new clownfish plushie.</p><p>Tobio sighs. "I guess it was alright. I don't like jellyfish." His eyes slant at the last sentence, and then glare at the wall like there's an invisible jellyfish floating right there.</p><p>Shouyo laughs, and Tobio's gaze returns to him.</p><p>"Tell me what happened!" Shouyo insists, pulling on his boyfriend's arm.</p><p>"Hmm... I guess I was just playing at the beach like a normal kid. Soon, I walked too deep into the tide, a jelly shocked my leg."</p><p>Shouyo's laugh stops. "Aw, that's it? I thought it'd be a funny story."</p><p>"Hey, it was a painful story!" Tobio hits the shorter boy playfully. "I still remember how much it stung!"</p><p>Both of them are giggling until the orange boy stops to stare at his boyfriend's blue eyes. Had they always been this pretty?</p><p>Shouyo starts to lean in, and Tobio gapes as he realizes what's about to happen. Tobio's chest is rising up and down, breath hitching at the back of his throat.</p><p>There's only a few centimeters left between them by the time Shouyo's lips hover his.</p><p>At the last minute, Tobio pulls away. Not only that, but he jumps out of the bed too.</p><p>He's blushing, and turns so Shouyo can't tease him. But Shouyo can still see his red ears.</p><p>"Tobio, what's-"</p><p>"I'm gonna go." Tobio grabs his jacket and rushes out the door without a second glance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shouyo sits in his room alone, shock running through him. Their first kiss; it almost happened!</p><p>But... Tobio had picked himself up and run away.</p><p>Shouyo wonders. Maybe Tobio doesn't like physical contact? No, they cuddle and hold hands all the time. Maybe he wants to kiss Shouyo first?</p><p>A spark goes off in Shouyo's brain. That must be it. Okay then, he'll just wait for Tobio to initiate the first move.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Throughout the year, Shouyo thinks Tobio has had an infinite amount of chances to make "the move".</p><p>The first chance is on Monday the following week.</p><p>It's noon when Shouyo walks to Tobio's class to pick him up for lunch, as usual.</p><p>Today is like every other day. Shouyo picks Tobio up for lunch, and they head outside to eat in the empty halls.</p><p>"How's class going?" Shouyo asks, holding onto a large onigiri. "I took a test today, but I think I did really, REALLY, bad on it."</p><p>Stuffing the rice ball into his face, he waits for a response.</p><p>"Everything is normal," Tobio says bluntly.</p><p>"Well..." Shouyo chews on the onigiri loudly. "Did anything interesting happen?"</p><p>Tobio shakes his head while popping the pink straw into his milk box.</p><p>"You wanna know something?" Shouyo blurts, accidentally spitting small pieces of rice in the process. "Today during my test, the teacher wouldn't let us go to the bathroom until we turned in our papers, but I really had to-"</p><p>He stops when Tobio gives him a funny glance. "Tobio-kun?"</p><p>The tall boy leans down, bringing a hand to Shouyo's face and grabbing hold of his chin.</p><p>This is it, Shouyo thinks excitedly. He's going to make "the move"!</p><p>Closing his eyes in anticipation, he waits for something to happen. Nothing does.</p><p>Then he's looking at Tobio's hand. There's a few grains of rice on it. Tobio just wiped off some rice the onigiri had left behind.</p><p>Nothing on Tobio's face shows embarrassment, but Shouyo's is bright red.</p><p>"What?" the setter asks. "Did something happen?"</p><p>"Ah..." Shouyo straightens his back, and puts a smile back on. "No, not at all!"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
The second chance is on Shouyo's birthday.</p><p>June 21st is usually just another birthday. But this particular year, Shouyo will be turning 18. He'll be an adult soon.</p><p>Shouyo's mom sets out to plan his party one week in advance. Shouyo asks her to invite the entire Karasuno volleyball team, some friends from classes, and a few players from surrounding schools.</p><p>"Why don't you simply invite Kageyama-kun?" Shouyo's mom suggests. "Won't your birthday be a good day for the two of you to hang out?"</p><p>Shouyo's volleyball drops on his head at the mention of Tobio.</p><p>Groaning, he collects himself and rubs his head. "Uh... sure." Then he's smiling and bright. "You're right, mom. I can't wait!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tobio walks home with Shouyo on his birthday. Usually they come to a fork in the road and have to go their separate ways, but Tobio takes the mountain path today too.</p><p>They eventually reach the Hinata household with Shouyo bouncing on the balls of his feet.</p><p>"I wonder what kind of cake my mom made me!" the birthday boy exclaims.</p><p>He energetically grabs Tobio by the hand before pushing the door open.</p><p>The lights are out when they walk in, and Shouyo knows Natsu is waiting to jump out from behind the couch. Tobio remains silent as his short boyfriend buzzes against his chest in excitement.</p><p>It only takes a few seconds for the lights to flip on, and then Natsu screams "Surprise!" and wraps an arm around her older brother.</p><p>"Happy birthday, Nii-chan!" she exclaims, giving him a peck on the cheek.</p><p>Shouyo laughs and sneakily dips a finger into the frosting of the cake balancing on one of her hands.</p><p>"Hey!" Natsu hurries to the kitchen to place the cake down before chasing after her brother, who ran off to put his school stuff away.</p><p>Tobio smiles lightly before taking off his bags as well.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The birthday boy quickly comes back to seat himself at the head of the dining table just as the cake is slid in front of him with candles lit (and frosting redone).</p><p>"Happy birthday, Shouyo," his mother whispers.</p><p>Everything seems perfect in that moment. The flames from the candles shimmer in the once again darkened room. Shouyo's parents stand at the end of the table, watching their son in bright anticipation. Natsu is on the right with her eyes focusing on her brother, someone she has always admired. And Tobio stands behind Shouyo, one hand resting on the birthday boy's shoulders.</p><p>Excited, Shouyo takes a deep breath before blowing out the flames.</p><p>The <em>woosh</em> is quick, and then Shouyo take a moment to look at the loved ones surrounding him. They're all happy, but his mom looks like she's on the verge of tears.</p><p>Shouyo gets out of his seat and rushes to her. "Mom? Are you okay?"</p><p>Gently wrapping arms around her, he waits for a response.</p><p>"My son is all grown up now..!" his mother cries with mixed emotions.</p><p>Shouyo lets out a breath, and even chuckles some. Then he locks eyes with Tobio in the corner.</p><p>"Mom," the birthday boy prods gently. "I'm going to open my gifts with Tobio upstairs. Is that okay?"</p><p>His mom nods, and lets the boys find their way to Shouyo's room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Immediately, Shouyo plops down on his bed and looks at the gifts piled on his desk nearby.</p><p>"I'm going to open yours last!" he smirks at Tobio, who sits next to him.</p><p>"Who's that one from?" Tobio asks, looking at a skinny blue box covered in rainbow polka dots.</p><p>"Natsu got it for me!" Shouyo exclaims, grabbing it and flinging the cardboard lid off.</p><p>Folded neatly inside the box is a bright green t-shirt that reads, "The ace is the best".</p><p>Shouyo grins. "Ooh! I need to make sure to wear this soon!"</p><p>" '<em>The ace is the best' </em>?" Tobio leans his head on Shouyo's shoulder with a cheesy pouted face. "What about the setter?"</p><p>His boyfriend sticks out his tongue and shrugs Tobio off. "Whatever, Bakageyama. I'll wear it just to annoy you then."</p><p>Shouyo moves onto the next gift, this one wrapped in pretty white paper and black ribbons. A label states it's from Kenma, who must've sent it from his university in Tokyo.</p><p>The gift is a blue gaming console, but as someone that doesn't play video games often, Shouyo doesn't recognize it at first.</p><p>"Oh! Is this the same one Kenma has?" he asks after throwing the wrapping paper out.</p><p>Tobio laughs. "Why would Kozume-san spend so much money on you?"</p><p>Shouyo throws him a snarky glare. "Well, what about you? What did you get me?"</p><p>Instead of answering, Tobio hastily shoves the last gift into Shouyo's lap.</p><p>It's from the birthday boy's parents, and Shouyo is keenly aware that Tobio hasn't said anything about his gift yet. He doesn't bring it up though, and opens the gift in anticipation.</p><p>Tucked carefully in the plastic bag is a medium sized wooden frame with 17 images already placed neatly inside. From left to right is an image of Shouyo, each one of him on a different birthday. There's a final empty spot on the right, meant for today.</p><p>Shouyo takes a moment to hold his breath.</p><p>Then he's bouncing up and down on the bed. "This is so cool! I need to tell mom and dad thank you, and-" His gasp is loud. "<em>Oh my gosh</em>, Tobio, we should totally take a picture for the last spot!"</p><p>The words come out strung together, and Shouyo excitedly flips out his phone.</p><p>He slings an arm around Tobio's shoulders, and is smiling and about to click the camera button when he's stopped by a slight shove.</p><p>"We shouldn't do this, Hinata," Tobio says.</p><p>Shouyo turns to him in confusion. "Why? What's wrong?"</p><p>Tobio blushes brightly and looks down. "Well, we might not be together forever or something, so... you probably won't want to remember me in the future, right?"</p><p>He yelps in surprise as Shouyo slips a hand under his chin. They're suddenly breathing softly on each other, and Tobio feels his eyelids flutter until they're completely closed. He can't see Shouyo, but he's pretty sure his eyes are shut too.</p><p>Tobio closes the gap between their foreheads. When he opens his eyes, the first thing he sees are Shouyo's eyelashes, long and soft.</p><p>Tilting his head, Tobio takes a hand to his boyfriend's cheek, and cups it lightly until he leans–</p><p>"Don't say stuff like that, Bakageyama!" Shouyo jolts his head up and pushes away, leaving Tobio a flaying mess on the small bed.</p><p>Shouyo's voice sounds pained, but manages to continue confidently. "We're definitely going to be together past high school! We're both going to play on the same volleyball team at college and beyond!"</p><p>His determined eyes glint from the sunlight streaming through the window, making them look like a blazing fire.</p><p>"You got that, Tobio-kun?"</p><p>Tobio nods his head silently, gulping as he hopes his cheeks don't redden further.</p><p>"Now," Shouyo settles down comfortably again. "Where's my gift?"</p><p>The setter whispers, "I... forgot to get you one."</p><p>"WHAT?!"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
The third chance is on Christmas.</p><p>Shouyo gets excited at the thought of it already being December 25th. It's not like this year is his first Christmas with Tobio; the volleyball team gathers to throw a party every year.</p><p>This year just happens to be Shouyo's first year celebrating as part of a couple.</p><p>Yamaguchi is making the third years decorate the gym for this year's Christmas party, so Shouyo is standing with Tobio at the railing that overlooks the gym.</p><p>They're hanging streamers when Shouyo teases, "You better not forget my gift like you did on my birthday, because I have something really cool to give you later!"</p><p>Tobio stops working to scoff. "H-hey! I didn't forget last time! I was just... busy."</p><p>Shouyo giggles, and his boyfriend can't help thinking it's cute. "Whatever, Tobio-kun. I don't really care whether you get me a gift or not. Just being with you is enough."</p><p>Sheepishly turning away, Tobio cracks a small guilty smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The party begins at roughly 10 o'clock that night, but an hour has already quickly flown by. Still, everyone is smiling as they sit in a circle to hand out gifts.</p><p>Yamaguchi had planned it so that everyone would receive a gift from someone in another year as them. Shouyo ends up with a gift from a first year, and Tobio with one from a second year.</p><p>They're not allowed to open the gifts yet though. That's what the circle is for.</p><p>A colorful game spinner lays on the floor, and Yamaguchi spins it until it points at somebody that hasn't had a chance to open their gift yet.</p><p>Randomly, members of the Karasuno boy's volleyball team get to tear wrapping paper or discard a cardboard box lid.</p><p>By the time the spinner lands on Shouyo, half of the team has already gone. He glances at the first year he gifted to, and is glad to see them smiling down at their DIY candy kit.</p><p>It's his turn now though. Hastily, he takes off the box lid wrapped in shiny green paper to reveal a limited edition sports bottle.</p><p>Shouyo's eyes light up, and he sequels in delight while taking the bottle into his hands for a better view.</p><p>"Ooh... Thank you!"</p><p>He smiles, and everyone laughs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The gift opening is the final part of the Christmas party, and ends with Tsukishima around 11:30.</p><p>Everyone is packing their things or heading out when Shouyo grabs Tobio's hand, which is rough from practicing tosses most of his life.</p><p>"Can you meet me outside after this?" the sunshine boy asks.</p><p>Tobio gives a grunt of approval, and then Shouyo dashes away to help clean up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
The setter walks out of the gym to see his boyfriend waiting by the side doors with hands behind his back.</p><p>Shouyo waves, and Tobio walks to him.</p><p>"I still need to give you your gift!" is the first thing Shouyo says.</p><p>There's a slight crinkling noise as a large gift bag is revealed.</p><p>Shouyo is blushing hard, and stumbling with his words. "I found this at the store and thought it was really fitting, but now I realize it's kind of cheesy, so I understand if you don't like it or-"</p><p>Tobio keeps him from talking by simply taking the bag and peering inside it. The bag contains a white volleyball that has pastel blue and pink milk carton designs on it.</p><p>A second of silence passes before Tobio takes the ball out to give it a slight bump on his arms.</p><p>He catches it easily before turning to Shouyo with a blank face.</p><p>Shouyo curls his arms around his head in embarrassment. "Ah, I knew you wouldn't like it! It's super cheesy and dorky, and the design's probably gonna wear off one day-"</p><p>"It's cute. Just like you." The words are out of Tobio's mouth before he knows what he's saying.</p><p>Shouyo's arms come down. "...H-huh? I'm- you think-"</p><p>"Thanks." Tobio steps closer and wraps an arm around his short boyfriend, leaning down to lay his chin on Shouyo's shoulder.</p><p>They stand in that position for a while. Just the two of them, alone in the night with the stars.</p><p>When Tobio finally pulls away, his cheeks are dusted pink.</p><p>Shouyo catches Tobio's gaze, and blushes deeply when he finds them on his lips. Tobio's eyes remain still however, but the setter makes no further movements before digging around in his pockets and pulling out a flat rectangular object covered in semi-transparent white paper.</p><p>"Here's your gift," he states, stretching out his hand.</p><p>Shouyo takes it and unwraps it. Unveiled is a white phone case with a large blue and red milk design. He smirks. Who knew they'd both recieve milk related gifts today?</p><p>His head shoots back up when Tobio gives a not-so-discreet cough.</p><p>"Do you like it?" Tobio asks.</p><p>Shouyo smiles. "Yes! I'll definitely use it!"</p><p>He takes out his phone and checks the time.</p><p>It reads 11:59 pm.</p><p>Christmas is supposed to be a day for lovers to spend with each other, but Shouyo is silent as he watches the clock change to 12:00 am, and the date to December 26th. Christmas is over, and Shouyo's heart dips a little when "the move" he hoped would happen tonight didn't.</p><p>Ignoring the small heartache, he lifts his head, and gives his boyfriend a smile. "Walk me home?"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Before anyone knows it, the end of the year arrives. It's graduation day, and third years are walking around the halls in dazed shock or celebratory joy.</p><p>Shouyo is one of the joyous students. While high school is over, he can't wait to get out and explore college life.</p><p>He traipses down the hall to Tobio's class, wanting to wish him congratulations.</p><p>But outside the door, Tobio is already waiting.</p><p>"Tobio-kun!" Shouyo runs to him in excitement. "Congrats! We made it to graduation! I can't believe we managed to not flunk out!"</p><p>He expects his boyfriend to look happy about that, but Tobio's face is solemn as he takes Shouyo's hand and leads him away.</p><p>Red creeps into the sunshine's face, as he's sure Tobio plans to tell him something as well.</p><p>They end up in an empty hallway, no teachers, no students. There, Tobio drops Shouyo's hand, and opens his mouth to speak before getting hastily interrupted.</p><p>"If you're gonna say something, can I go first?" Shouyo doesn't wait for permission however, and continues talking. "So, it's the end of the year already, and we're probably both going away to college soon. But, we're still together right now, and there are some things we haven't done yet."</p><p>Shouyo's hands come together and start fiddling nervously. "Well, before we officially leave Karasuno, I want to say some things to you."</p><p>He takes a deep breath, and red blooms on his cheeks. "Kageyama Tobio," Shouyo starts. "You're really important to me, probably the most important person in the world to me, actually. Even though there are times you can be really blunt and stupid-"</p><p>Tobio almost cuts in with a snarky "Hey!", but remains silent when Shouyo keeps going.</p><p>"-and we argue a lot and compete in almost everything, I still really like you and never want to let you go! I can't see the how things would be without you in my life, and ever since I played against you for the first time in middle school, I really wanted to say..."</p><p>Shouyo stands as tall as he can, and reaches for Tobio's face before planting a much-wanted kiss on his lips.</p><p>"I love you, Tobio-kun!" Shouyo finishes when he pulls away. "I've waited for you to kiss me for so long that I just decided to do it."</p><p>Tobio is standing there like an idiot, unmoving and unblinking.</p><p>"Hinata, I..." Tobio scratches the back of his head nervously. "I have a sports scholarship."</p><p>Shouyo smiles. "Really? That's great!"</p><p>"It's in America."</p><p>"...oh."</p><p>Shouyo shrinks away. "So, are you suggesting something?"</p><p>There's no emotion in Tobio's voice when he says, "We need to break up."</p><p>A blink passes between them, and then the air cracks like glass.</p><p>"What are you saying?" Shouyo asks, body shaking. "D-don't you want to stay with me?"</p><p>"I found out about the scholarship towards the beginning of the year. I didn't want it to strain our relationship, so I never said anything, and have been holding myself back from you."</p><p>"But, don't you want me?" Shouyo is on the verge of tears now. "Don't you love me too?"</p><p>"I won't say things I don't mean, so-"</p><p>Shouyo doesn't let him finish, too afraid to hear things he won't be able to handle. He wraps his arms around Tobio's neck and kisses him relentlessly, tears pouring like heavy rain.</p><p>It doesn't help that Shouyo feels Tobio pressing everything back, feels Tobio's hands running through his hair and under his clothes.</p><p>From afar, it's clear to anyone that Kageyama Tobio is in love with Hinata Shouyo.</p><p>Their kisses are sloppy, fueled by the drunk feeling of sadness both of them cannot bear on their own.</p><p>Shouyo feels his heart drop when Tobio pulls away. But the setter leaves his right hand on the middle blocker's cheek, and Shouyo holds onto it for dear life.</p><p>"Please don't go," Shouyo whispers, almost as if chanting, hoping, <em>wishing</em>, that his words will come true. "Please..." he sobs. "Don't leave me."</p><p>Tobio removes his hand, and Shouyo lunges at empty air.</p><p>"Goodbye, Shouyo."</p><p>The setter spins on his heel, and dashes out of the hallway, letting his held-back tears finally fall.</p><p>Behind him, Shouyo collapses to the floor with a broken heart, releasing countless unheard pleas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I don't know if I made anyone cry towards the end, but I guess I'd like to know if I did? This is my first attempt at angst, so it'd be nice to have some feedback.</p><p>Anyways, as always, kudos and/or comments are highly appreciated.</p><p>Stream Pacman y'all.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>